vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell Joe
|-| Base= |-| Transformed (Red Thyrssa)= Summary Hell Joe (헬 조, Hel Jo) is an inhabitant of the Floor of Death; he is the lord and ruler of South City and dwells inside the Red Fortress. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Likely 6-B Name: Hell Joe Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Inhabitant of the Floor of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 7), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Shinsoo Manipulation, Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings Kilometers Away), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics through Shinshoo), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (does not have a soul as an inhabitant of the Floor of Death) | All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Statistics Reduction (Can negate his opponents's statistics amplification), Transformation (Can transform itself by using several times the power of the Red Thryssa, increasing its physical statistics and shinsoo techniques), Heat Manipulation (Can produce heat within his body), Blood Manipulation (Can use dead Administrator's blood to create large tsunamis), Flight, Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Power Nullification (Can disallow others from using shinsoo on the floor of death), Can Negate Immortality, Spells and Regeneration (Can ignore the spell of immortality and regeneration of the inhabitants of the Floor of Death with Red Thryssa powers), Power Absorption (Can drain the power of immortals through his teeth and right hand), Air Manipulation (Can remove the shinsoo from an area to suffocate his opponents), Resistance to he following: Ice Manipulation (His blood is boiling hot), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Unknown | Likely Country level (Could sent Urek Mazino flying with his attacks and also forced him to use 10% of his power, although he was not using shinsoo and was ultimately outmatched by him in the end. Can further increase his strength with the power of Red Thryssa) Speed: At least Relativistic (Able to keep up with casual a Urek Mazino) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class T '(Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) 'Striking Strength: Unknown | Likely Country Class '(With some punches, he staggered 10% Urek Mazino without shinsoo, although it didn't hurt him significantly) 'Durability: Unknown | Likely Country level (Withstood blows from Urek Mazino using 10% of his power without shinsoo) Stamina: Extremely high (Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: Extended melee range, Thousands of Kilometers with shinsoo attacks (His Shinshoo domain had a range of the entire floor, which was said by the author, SIU, to be twice the size of North America) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high (Managed to make a successful revolution, and organized it without which High Rankers beings with hundreds of years of knowledge, experience, and high intelligence did not realize) Weaknesses: His Shinsoo control varies depending on his mood Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Claws of the Red Thryssa:' He was able to wound Ha Yuri Zahard with this move. *'Hell Joe: Blood Flood:' He is able to flood the holes (blood vessels) of the Guardian corpse with its blood. *'Hell Joe: Weak Beam:' He was able to generate a 'weak' Shinsoo blast of intense shinsoo that completely eradicated everything in front of him by a large range. *'The Zero Area:' He lowers the Shinsoo density so that other people are no longer able to use Shinsoo manipulation techniques. Baam was not affected by this technique; possibly due to the Thorn. *'Red Thryssa: Blood Messiah:' It allows the user to absorb all the Shinsoo in the vicinity so that any other people suffocate to death. Red Thryssa: '''Hell Joe's main offensive power stems from his acquisition of the abilities of the Red Thryssa, a fearsome predator. The Red Thryssa's abilities exist equally within his teeth and right hand and enables him to paralyse and absorb the powers of any Floor of Death inhabitant he catches. While this allows Joe to somewhat circumvent the immortality spell, using the ability does not actually kill inhabitants of the 43rd Floor but makes it almost impossible for victims to recover their powers. '''Key: Base | Transformed (Red Thryssa) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Heat Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users